For a Reason
by SpiderMonkey241
Summary: Logan has a decision to make... NO SLASH. Sorry, short and unbeta'd... but give it a try? R&R please


**Not very long (and not very good), but I'm tired… I know that's no excuse, but it's all I've got.**

Logan Mitchell waits nervously in the conference room of the Palm Woods, pulling and tugging at his tie, which he insisted to James that was way too tight, but the taller boy had just smiled and told him to "go with it".

Truthfully, James didn't even know the real reason that his friend needed the tie. Logan had just kind of shook it off, telling him that he was taking Camille to some French restaurant he had heard the Jennifers talking about. But, he couldn't have done that even if he wanted to. Camille was away in San Diego, visiting her family.

Logan had gone through tooth and nail to get Mr. Bitters to let him have this room, and he wasn't about to let it go to waste. He had even paid the manager all of his snow-shoveling money from back in Minnesota so he _wouldn't_ tell his friends that he had reserved the room.

Although, Logan grimaces, Bitters would probably tell James, Kendall and Logan anyway. That was just how he was.

Then, the door opens, and a crisp, slender woman enters the room, wasting no time in sitting down across from Logan. He tenses noticeably. This is the chance he had been waiting for.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mitchell," she says, and there's something in her voice, something that makes Logan feel a little more than uneasy. She reaches across the table to shake his hand, and he swallows thickly before sticking out his hand in return. Her grip is cold, hard, and… hollow, it seems.

"Hello," he replies softly, and clears his throat as his voice falters for a moment. He grimaces, wringing his hands.

"So, I understand that you are interested in joining us at Harvard Medical School," she says, folding her hands and looking at him.

He swallows again, pulls nonchalantly at his collar "Yes, ma'm, that is correct."

"And what area are you interested in regarding your major?"

"Pre-med, definitely."

She raises her eyebrows, thick black caterpillars getting lost in a tangled mass of gray hair. Nerves twist uncomfortably in Logan's stomach.

"I see," she nods slowly, scribbling something down on some notepad she'd mysteriously pulled from her skirt.

Right when Logan really begins to think that she's a real witch and is about to make a run for it, she goes on.

"Are you aware that our courses are of the advanced variety? Taking these classes while living your… lifestyle… could be… difficult, for you, to say the least."

"W-Well, um," Logan cleared his throat to prevent his voice from squeaking, "I've been prepared for the workload for quite a long time, ma'm. My lifestyle doesn't affect… my learning. I'm quite capable of organizing my time."

"Hmm. So, tell me, Mr. Mitchell, did you participate in any extra curricular activities during your time in high school?"

"I-I played hockey," Logan says quietly, glancing down.

Kendall. Kendall was the one who taught him everything he knew about the sport. Kendall was the one who taught him to break in new sticks by sleeping with them every night. The one who taught him that a perfect slap shot wasn't about the force of the impact, or the initial speed of the stick, but about the proper angle.

"I see. Were you involved in music before now?"

"N-Not really… it was m-more.. James' passion… but he and Kendall wanted Carlos and I here… so we came. And I really do enjoy it." Logan tried to fake a relaxed smile, but it turned out as a twitching lip and a few teeth.

James. There were so many nights when he would stay up to the wee hours on the morning, consoling a sobbing and completely wrecked James. Sometimes, it got to be too much, and James would crawl in through his window in search of comfort and warmth.

"Tell me… how are your ACT scores?"

"Oh, well, um… I'm sure you can see in the files I've sent to your establishment that my past three scores have been a 30, a 32, and a 34, respectively, with strengths in science and mathematics. And-I'm planning on taking it again this summer, in hopes of perfect mark."

_Carlos._

The night before they were to take the ACT, Carlos had called Logan, asking that he come over and help him study.

"_Dude! It's three in the morning!"_

"_I know… but I need help! Please, Logie? Please?"_

"…_Fine."_

"Your scores _are_ impressive," she drawled, tugging on the rim of her glasses. "Are you aware of how competitive our acceptance policy is?"

"Yes ma'm."

"And you plan on enrolling exclusively online for the time being, correct?"

"Yes. Although I'm still taking high school classes, I'd like to get an early start."

"You don't think this would be too overwhelming for you?"

"N-No, ma'm."

"Well… all right. I think I have all I need for the time being. We'll be in touch, Mr. Mitchell."

"Thank you."

Logan never told James, Carlos, or even Kendall about the interview. He did his best to hide his disappointment when he didn't ever hear back from them, but maybe it was for the best.

After all, he was here for a reason, and he wasn't going to abandon that.

**Review please. Criticism is totally welcome- I need to know how I can do better (besides getting a good sleep)**


End file.
